


Welcome home

by AlinWon



Series: Komahina week 2020 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Child Neglect, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Komahina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: They hadn't the best family.But that doesn't mean that they could not be happy now. With their own family.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Towa Monaca
Series: Komahina week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020, Mixed_Fics





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Today prompt: Family
> 
> Enjoy!

His parents were never one to show much affection. In fact, sometimes he wondered if they remembered his existence.

But that was fine. They gave him his dog so he could have someone that cared about him. 

It had been his first and only friend. He had been so caring, always chering him up when he was sad, always protecting him.

Like from that truck that he didn't see.

He had been tear off by the police of his now dead friend's corpse. He was covered in his blood.

When his mother arrived to pick him up, he expected screams or at least reproachs for having her to leave her job so early.

They never came.

Instead, all his tears and fears were erased by this warm hug. He relieved in it.

Unfortunaly it didn't last long. A few days later, it was the same as ever.

Then he was drag into a plane and it was like the world had end for him.

The new people that took care of him weren't bad people. They just didn't care about him.

It was him who had make him see it.  
"Nobody care about you, huh? Otherwise, the ransom would had been paid a long time ago. I didn't even think they are searching for you. I almost pity you."  
Then he threw him in a garbage bag and left him until the police find him.

But after he knew that the ticket even he found wouldn't raise his price. He was still worthless.

+

His parents weren't bad. They just have so high expectations. 

He spent days working, studying to meet them. But it wasn't enough. He wasn't enough.

When he didn't get his letter from Hope's Peak Academy, he begged them to enroll him in the reserve course. 

He passed the hard exam entrance with sucess. But it still wasn't enough.

When he heard of the Project his parents had already sign for allowing it.  
However, he still hesited. But he couldn't be someone without a talent.

He needed a talent. He deserved it.

They needed a great son and he was going to be one.

+

This day was a normal day on the island. Well, as normal as it could be for the bunch of 16 ex-ultimates and a teen.

Currently two of them were dealling with the teen. Which wasn't different that dealing with a devil.  
"Monaca wants chocolate!"  
The kitchen's floor was covered in fallen and broken objet under the gaze of a desperate cook and a terrified mechanic.  
Hopefully for both of them, the two assigned tutors of the girl arrived as she was about to scream another time. They both took the occassion to run away.  
"What's going on?"  
"Monaca. wants. chocolate!"  
Komaeda almost immediatly go toward the nearest shelf, only to be stopped by Hinata.  
"No. You can't have any, you just eat five minutes ago."  
"It's unfair. Give. Monaca. Chocolate."  
"Why don't you go visit Sonia, instead. I'm sure she will be happy."  
The door, closed behind an angry little girl, oppened on a now more calm pink haired boy.  
"Did she leaved?"  
"Yes, she is with Sonia."  
"Why would she go to Miss Sonia?"  
"I believe Monaca had demonstred a recent interest in occultism."  
Nagito laughed softly as a panicked Soda was running behind Monaca.  
"You are too hard with her Hajime."  
"And you are too soft."

+

A light knock at his door woke Nagito up. A tired Monaca was on the other side of the door.  
"You shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
"Can't."  
"... Do you want me to read you something?"  
"No. I'm too old for that."  
"Then lets take a walk in the park. It's always calm me."  
They settled in the park and Monaca started squishing ants.  
"Hiyoko would be proud", thought Nagito.  
"You know you could have do that yourself. You didn't need to have someone like me with you."  
"But it is less fun."  
"Should I be worried about your taste." One ant is gone under her finger.  
"I only stay with you because you are the most interresting of them."  
Two less ants.  
"Even if you're boyfriend isn't bad."  
They heard footsteps behind them and two strong arms hugged Nagito.  
"Hey, you couldn't sleep either?"  
"Hmm." Komaeda's head was resting on Hinata's shoulder. Monaca barely raised her chin and winced in disgust as she kept squishing ants.  
Komaeda smiled before pulling her closer. She fought a little before giving reluctantly into the hug.

Next morning, the others found the little family sleeping on the beach in this position.

**Author's Note:**

> I would lie if I say I wasn't influence by Ultimate_Nerd_Lady for them adopting Monaca.
> 
> I love Found family tropes and I really wanted to write it.
> 
> If you saw any grammar mistake, you can tell me.


End file.
